


All we do is Drive and Think About the Feelings that we Hide

by blurredface



Category: Rebel Without a Cause (1955)
Genre: And the long title oops, Fluff, I haven't written in forever yikes, I hope I did that, I wanted the gay vibes to be lowkey, It's also really short my apologies, M/M, Not really a relationship but kinda?, this is probably really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurredface/pseuds/blurredface
Summary: Jim and Plato go for a ride





	All we do is Drive and Think About the Feelings that we Hide

It was late, and even though it was a school night, neither Jim nor Plato had anywhere better to be than right here, right now in Jim's car.

Plato had shown up, randomly and unannounced like usual, at Jim's gate. He didn't have any real reason to be there, he was just lonely like always. He tried to come up with an excuse, something to tell Jim that would give a reason for his presence, but he couldn't come up with one.  _He needed help with math homework,_ too lame.  _He had heard there was a new movie at the drive in,_ but it was a Tuesday, and he didn't want to sound too fruity. So, he just ended up, outside of Jim's window, with no excuse as to why he was there.

While Jim was sleeping, and sleep was nice, he definitely didn't mind that Plato wanted to hang around with him. The kid was lonely, needed someone. Jim probably needed someone too, but he would never admit it. And he would also never admit that having someone like Plato to talk to was nice, because he knew he would listen. No one ever listened to Jim, no one was ever honest. So, when Plato showed up and wanted to go for a ride, Jim obliged.

"Jim, what's it cost to get a car like this?" Plato quipped, trying to stay awake, but also trying to start conversation with Jim.

"Dunno, kid, was my dad's before I got it. Why? You're hardly old enough to have a license," Jim said, momentarily glancing at Plato and ruffling his curls.

"Hey, I'm not much younger than you," Plato whined through a smile. 

Jim chuckled at that, and focused back on the road. "Anywhere in particular you wanted to go at this ungodly hour?" Jim asked, raising his eyebrows.

Plato hesitated. He didn't want to be too obvious, nor did he want to sound like a wimp. "No," he yawned, "Just couldn't sleep."

Jim nodded, following the natural curves of the road, not really sure where he was headed. Then he remembered the mansion. He wasn't too sure how to get there, but he was sure Plato wouldn't mind a longer drive. He glanced over and the boy was nearly sleeping again, curls falling into his eyes, glimmers of moonlight shining down on him. Jim smiled to himself, there was something beautiful about how serene Plato looked.

Jim came up to the mansion, and not wanting to wake Plato, he quietly got out of the car and brought Plato inside. He set him down on the dusty couch that probably didn't have much padding at all, and covered Plato with his jacket. The boy shuffled, turning onto his side and curling into a ball. Jim rubbed his eyes, he could feel himself getting tired. Finally, sleep took over and Jim curled onto the floor, and sleep overcame him.

\------------

The next morning Jim woke up with the sunlight streaming in through the window. He was definitely late for class, but he didn't figure any of the teachers at school would even notice. He turned onto his back and gazed up at Plato, who's head was lolling off of the couch, and who had curled Jim's jacket up by his ears. The kid was probably hungry, Jim deduced. And while he couldn't cook, he was certain that he could run to the bakery before Plato woke up.

Jim scrawled out a note on an old receipt he found, telling Plato he would be back, and left. 

He returned with two donuts in tow and a small bottle of orange juice, not having enough cash to buy two. He figured Plato wouldn't mind sharing. When he stepped into the house, Plato was stirring, probably near waking up. Jim smiled to himself, the kid looked almost like a puppy, with his disheveled hair and tired eyes. Plato yawned and his eyes opened, focusing on Jim. That made him smile. Plato was used to waking up alone, so he was glad that Jim was still there.

"Brought you breakfast," Jim murmured, settling on the floor next to the couch.

Plato smiled, no one had ever done anything like that for him. Especially no one like Jim. Come to think of it, Plato had never met anyone like Jim. No one was willing to listen to him, or be around him as much as Jim was. Plato smiled warmly, biting into a chocolate donut. 

"So kid, what do you say we head home?" Jim said, after they had finished their breakfast.

Plato nodded, and headed outside, wearing Jim's jacket.

Jim flashed the keys at Plato and smirked, "You wanna drive, or do you want me to drive?" He quipped.

"Shut up, Jim." Plato said, slipping into the car.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this film so much so I figured I would write something around it. I haven't written in forever so this is probably really bad my apologies. Anyway, feel free to comment (criticism always welcome) and leave Kudos! xx


End file.
